Sola Fida Outtakes
by Iaragon
Summary: Extra stuff to go along side my RemusOC fic, Sola Fida. Outtakes, different POVs, and stuff that didn't make it to the original story. RR
1. Chapter 21, Take One

**PLEASE READ!!**

_A/N: So. _

_You probably are wondering "what the hell is this woman doing, filling my inbox with hope only to find she's posting OUTTAKES of all things?!"_

_Well...it's because I AM SOOO STUCK/SORRY. A) I am stuck on the next chapter. I know what I want to happen, I have WRITTEN AND REWRITTEN IT FIFTY GAZILLION TIMES, but something is missing and I'm hoping you guys will help me out by giving me some feedback. The first couple chapters of this thing, you will notice, are all various reconsctructions of my last few chapters in the ACTUAL "Sola Fida" fiction. So yes, I have not stopped udating because I've been lazy (this time!!) but because I am STUCK, AND I HATE IT. HELP. ME. _

_B) I read your reviews for Sola Fida again today, and I felt SO guilty for not updating for such a long time. I hope these small tidbits help tide you over. _

_A few notes: **These are not in order. **They are in verying perspectives, and a lot of the time literally stop mid sentence. I will post other things here other than just stuff to do with the last few chapters, but it'll probably be after I've got over my writer's block.** Also, I realized the other day that "Sola Fida" is probably going to be rather depressing in the next couple chapters, so hopefully some of this lighter stuff will ease the burden. **That being said, read on!  
_

_This one is in Ivy's POV. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21, Take One**

I woke in a haze of warmth, feeling safer than I had felt in a long time even before I opened my eyes. I wanted to stay swathed in this feeling forever, and drift back to sleep, but my mind woke up more with every passing moment. There was the soft crackling sound of a fire nearby, and past that, the hum of rain. Every now and then I could hear a distant rumble of thunder.

Yawning softly, I figured it was about time to wake up despite my reluctance to do so. I started to push the heavy blanket off my body, but paused when I found it wouldn't budge. Instead, of it's own accord, my "blanket" grunted softly and squeezed my bare shoulder, keeping my legs still by tucking them between its knees.

Since when do blankets have knees, I wondered sleepily, stroking the blanket's hair. And since when did they move of their own accord?

Wait. Since when have I slept naked?

I tried sitting up, and groaned loudly - not only because the "blanket" stopped me from doing so, but because the moment I moved a wave of nausea overtook me and I slumped back to the ground. I could feel a growing sense of horror deep in my stomach as I realised that I was not in my room, I was not wearing clothes, and the "blanket" laid overtop of me was not a warm quilt but rather a fully grown and equally not-clothed man.

My responding squeak of mortification made Remus shift against me in a number of ways I did my best to ignore. He exhaled softly against my temple. "Ivy." He murmured in a tone laced with sleep.

"Ah…good morning," I whispered, at a loss of what else to say. What _do _you say in a situation like this?

"Hmm," Remus stroked his fingers slowly across my cheek. "Your temperature is back to normal…how do you feel?"

"Erm," I stuttered, caught somewhere between _if I move again I think I might vomit _and _perhaps you should get off before I molest you. _"Well, fine…but…er, Remus?"

"Hmm," he murmured again. I could feel him drifting back off to sleep.

"It isn't that…I doubt your intentions…but, er, why…why are we naked?"

"Naked…?" Remus echoed sleepily. He sighed softly, and I thought he'd fallen asleep again, until he stiffened very abruptly. "Oh." He sat up on one elbow, just enough to meet my wide-eyed look. "_Oh."_ He started to sit up further, perhaps to scramble away to a safe distance - his eyes flashed downards, and I grabbed his neck to squish us back together so he wouldn't expose me further.

"_Don't peek!"_ I squeaked.

"Ivy! Hold still, _please_," Remus grabbed my elbows and gently pinned my arms to the earth. Only a mere inch away from each other, nose-to-nose, he closed his eyes for a moment to pace himself. "Now, calm down. You're - breathing too quickly. Slow down. I'm not peeking." I calmed down enough to meet his gaze, for the first time noticing how very tense Remus was. He closed his eyes against and took a deep breath; his chest and stomach seared against my breasts and abdomen and _sweet Merlin where were my clothes - _

"Now, Ivy," Remus started in a measured voice. "I need you to relax your legs."

I was squeezing his hips between my knees, I realized. Flushing, I slowly did as he asked, laying my legs flat against the earth. Remus' frame relaxed just slightly. "Good girl. I'm going to sit up now."

"But the clothes-,"

"I've already seen you naked," Remus said gently, but only succeeding in horrifying me further. "But if it makes you feel better-,"

"It does!"

The corner of Remus' mouth jumped, just a tiny bit, before the little smile disappeared. "All right," he said quietly, and shut his eyes before slowly sitting up and moving away from me. I sat up gingerly, eyeing him all the while - not out of a lack of trust, but more a feel of paranoia. Waves of nausea crashed over me with every movement, but I eventually made my way over to my clothing, which was in a hasty pile near the fire.

"Hypothermia," Remus said suddenly, scaring me out of my wits. "You almost froze to death, and the only way to warm you up was by body heat. It's a Muggle practise. I didn't realize it wasn't known by…" he stumbled slightly, noting his mistake.

"Purebloods," I finished, picking up the engorged cloak I had fashioned for him and tossing it in his direction, cursing myself when I felt my cheeks redden again. He appeared at my side after a moment, leaning his back against the wall of our shelter with the dirtied cloak pulled tightly around him.

"Remus?" I whispered, coming to sit with him against the wall. "Are you all right?"

He looked worse for wear. Even with my beaten cloak hiding most of his frame, dirt was smeared across his skin, tiny scratches and brushes climbing up his neck and all the way to his cheekbones. There was one long, deep cut along the side of his throat that looked prone to infection. His dark hair was wild and tangled, his large, dark eyes tired.

I couldn't look much better, really, in a filthy uniform stained with Morgan's blood, My black hair a heavy, dampy mass down my shoulders and ready to throw up if I moved even a little too quickly. My wrist was surely sprained, andmy head, while not as foggy as before, throbbed dully.

When Remus did not respond to me for several long moments, I grew concerned. He was just looking at the fire. "Remus - ?"

"That boy," he said softly, voice betraying nothing. "Morgan. He's…he's dead, isn't he?"

I looked at the fire, too. It was still coming down heavily, the rain. I wondered absently if people were looking for us, if they had found the Marauders, if they had found Morgan's body. I wondered what lies I would come up with to cover myself, what excuses to make to Severus when I saw him next. Lies upon lies upon lies. I just kept digging myself deeper.

"I killed him," I said calmly. I sensed Remus turned sharply in my direction. "And before you even ponder the thought, I did _not _kill him because you bit him and he would have become a werewolf. Just don't worry about him anymore."

"Why?" Remus said, a deep crease forming in his brow. It was much easier to read his tone now; it screamed confusion and alarm. "How? Your wand-,"

"I drowned him," I invented simply. It would have been easy enough. "As for why; there are a number of reasons." He was going to kill you if I didn't stop him first, for one. I shrugged and sighed. "Don't think too much on it."

There was a moment of silence that stretched between us, and I focused on staring at the crackling flames before us. Remus caught me thoroughly by surprise when he grasped my chin and made me turn in his direction. His gaze was tortured and confused and serious.

"You just freely chose to kill a man," he said softly, sounding pained, "And you don't want me to think too much on it?"

* * *

There you go. More to come.


	2. Chapter 21, Take Two

_Okay. This is another version of Chapter 21, still before I had decided on doing Remus' POV. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21, Take Two**

I woke up disoriented, panicked, naked, and wandless. There was no soft easing from dreamland to the world of the waking; as though someone had slapped me, I jerked from my fevered sleep roughly and without warning, and the first thing that registered was that a body was pressing me to the ground.

For one sickened, panicked moment I thought it was Morgan's corpse - some remnant of a nightmare that had burdened my sleep; but then I realised that between us was only skin, and soon after that I was struggling madly under the man's weight.

"Ivy," a voice whispered, and though it was familiar I could not bring myself to listen. Nothing was right, I was not in bed, I felt sick and feverish and violated - a man's hands clamed down on my wrists with iron strenght and pinned them to the ground, causing pain to rip like fire through my left wrist and up my arm. I whimpered and bucked my body sharply, confused and scared.

"Ivy!"

I froze as Remus' voice, a scant inch from my ear, jarred through my head and stopped my panic from building. I relaxed, just slightly. "Remus," My voice was hoarse. "Remus? My clothes - why-,"

"Hold still, _please_," Remus lifted his head and met my eyes, looking lost and tortured. Only a mere inch away from each other, nose-to-nose, he closed his eyes for a moment to pace himself. "Calm down. I won't - I won't hurt you. Relax, please, relax." I calmed down enough to meet his gaze, for the first time noticing how very tense Remus was. He closed his eyes against and took a deep breath; his chest and stomach seared against my breasts and abdomen. He was too close, _too close. _


	3. Chapter 2122, Take Three

_You'll like this one!! A sneak peek into one of many attempts to construct Chapter 22. This is in Remus' POV, and was originally going to be part of Chapter 21, before I nixed it. Tell me your thoughts?? It'll help Chapter 22 get out faster!!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 21/22, Take Three**

It didn't occur to me to move away from her, even when I could feel her breathing change and her body shift as she started to wake. I stayed where I was, laid over her, caging her.

"Remus?" she mumbled in a hoarse voice, thick with sleep and pain. I was surprised just how quickly agitation took hold in me when I regonized that she was still sick, still hurt. I was angry, disappointed, confused, frustrated. Ashamed.

I lifted myself off her, immediately feeling cold, and pulled the cloak more firmly around me. Alone on the floor, Ivy looked smaller than usual. A feat in itself. _How could you do this to her?_

I was so angry - at her, and at me, that I barely knew what to do with myself. Once I had fastened the last clasp of the cloak, I again looked down to her. Her eyes were droopy. "Can you stand?" I asked.

She stared up at me for a moment. I waited for her judgement; waited to see the fear, or perhaps her own anger at me reflected in them, but Ivy only kept that dazed look, rubbed her eyes, and eased onto her side. She sat up slowly, her mouth pulled into a small line as she carefully moved to her hands and knees, then felt for the wall, and pulled herself to her feet. She glanced over at me once she was standing. Even though her expression was neatly relaxed, another wave of pain hit my nose. I got angrier. "Put your skirt on. We need to leave."

As she moved around the makeshift shelter to find her last piece of clothing, I turned towards the outside world, the forest looming before us. It was silent in the light of day, with no monsters (_werewolves) _making a ruckus and ruining other people's lives. But just because it was quiet didn't mean the Forest was any safer. I took a step out of the shelter of the rocks, looking around closely. Nothing was familiar. Remus took a deep breath of misty air; but could smell no people, no castle, no trail. The rain had washed away anything that might have been helpful.

Remus ran a hand down his face slowly, tiredly. They were lost. Ivy sidled up next to him, and he slid his eyes towards her. The crease in his brow grew deeper. "I asked you to put your skirt-,"

Ivy cleared her through softly and started down at the edge of grass creeping into the shade of their shelter. She pulled at her tangled hair. "I can't wear it," she said finally. "The buttons are gone."

Uncertainly, Ivy pulled at her blouse, hanging along her thighs. She had fixed the buttons and unrolled the cuffs, yet still tugged softly on the hem of the stained shirt. The girl was embarrassed, ashamed, and humiliated all at once. Remus cast a glance back into their resting place, where a shabby pile of green plaid stared back at him. He must have done that last night, in the rush to get her clothes off. _What else could he do wrong?_

Remus released a breath, tamping down hard on his growing frustration. "Stay close to me," he said shortly, before sarting off into the Forest. He grabbed her wrist as he passed her. "Don't let go of my hand."

He set a brisk pace, listening and comparing his own sure footfalls to Ivy's quick, uncertain steps as she hastened to follow. She stumbled here and there, her soft feet unused to walking bare across rough terrain. It was just like a pureblood, and while Remus normally didn't mind, he was already in the blackest of moods.

"Remus," Ivy murmured after a long while of silence. "We have no wands."

That was only too obvious. "I know."

She took a breath. "How will we defend ourselves if some creature attacks us - ?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What about-,"

Remus clenched his jaw, squeezed her hand. "I said don't worry."

He could feel her eyes on the back of his head; she squeezed back harder. "But, Remus-,"

"There are only a few creatures in this forest that would try to approach us. Because everything else is too terrified of me to even come close." He kept his eyes straight ahead. Let her be scared of him. "Just stay near me and they won't bother with you."

Ivy didn't speak again, and Remus didn't turn to take in her reaction. They kept walking briskly through the terrain. Remus kept his attentino focused on the sounds and smells around him, turning when he thought he caught the scent of humanity, following it on an invisible road out of the Forest. He was jarred from his concentration when he heard Ivy's footfalls falter, and her small gasp.

Remus turned in time to grab her before she fell forwards, having tripped over a rocky part of the earth. Her scent hit him like a brick wall, now that he was fully facing her. He lifted her up, gently placing her on her own two feet once more, holding her waist whilst she tested her ankle for a sprain. "Are you alright?" he murmured.

She blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear it. After ascertaining her ankles were uninjured, she looked up at him and nodded. She still had that dazed, exhausted look on her face from when she'd awoken this morning. Remus doubted he looked any better.

"Remus," Ivy said, looking right at him. "Stop trying to scare me."

Remus frowned deeply. "I am not _trying _to-,"

"You are," she interrupted. "They way you look at me…you expect me to start screaming and running, don't you?"

Unknowingly, he squeezed her shoulders. "That's because I am dangerous, as you have seen. Twice, now. How often must you nearly die before you can understand?"

She ducked her head slightly at his tone. "I know I shouldn't have-,"

"If you knew than why did you leave the castle last night?" Remus lowered his tone - but it was hard, hard to control all this frustration and shame he felt. "You knew how I felt about - and I, I can't protect you when I'm the threat…"

Ivy and I stared at each other for a long moment. She sighed slowly. "I received some information last night," she said eventually.


	4. Chapter 22 Take One and a Half

_Then at one point in trying to make Chapter 22, I was like -- "Hey! Make them go to London together!"_

_I have nixed this idea, but it was still fun to write._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22 Take One and a Half**

Remus seemed to reach a decision. He slid me into his arms. My chin sat on his shoulders and my arms fell over his back. His hands pulled my thighs against his hips and held them there.

Useless, useless, useless. "I'm sorry," I whimpered again, but didn't dare reopen my eyes.

"Don't worry," he murmured, turning and walking in the direction we'd been travelling. "Just rest, Ivy."

Remus started walking again, and from there it felt as though the walking would never end; his breaths made a rhythm against my ear. I tried to sleep, I _wanted _to sleep, but my body wouldn't settle enough for it to be possible. I wasn't sure where Remus thought he was going, but he seemed to keep in the same direction, never turning or pausing.

Then, he stopped. "We're off Hogwarts grounds."

That's nice, I almost told him, but couldn't open my mouth for fear I might be sick again. The importance behind Remus' words were lost to my fevered mind, but important they were indeed, and I later knew why.

Remus squeezed his arms tightly around me, and tucked his chin into my neck. "Keep your eyes closed," he told me.

Then there was a crack, and Remus Apparated us out of the Forest.

* * *

Into the busy lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital.

Before I could muster the strenght to properly squewer the man (because Merlin when I say NO hospitals it does not in fact mean "LET'S GO THERE RIGHT NOW AS FAST AS WE CAN") there was a sudden ruckus through the lobby as doctors and nurses alike swarmed us, even more so when one of them somehow managed to recognise me as a Black (quite a feat considering the blood, the tangly hair, the dirt, the rather ill disposition) and Remus kept trying to explain something to at least one of the people surrounding us, but apparently, carrying around the pure and innocent daughter of one of the most powerful wizarding families whilst she was in her underwear did not win him any points.

"Will you please kindly shut up," I tried to tell them all, but only managed a nauseated groan.

"No, please listen," Remus said against the babbling witches and wizards, trying to edge his way over to one of the beds on wheels, presumably to put me down and make himself look less like a criminal. "She needs medical attention, if one of you could-,"

"Clear one of the private rooms!" one of the nurses was calling down the hall. I could feel hands picking at my hair and lifting my face.

"Good Merlin, what on Earth-,"

"Prepare the potion, Winnie-,"

"Miss Black will want a filling meal, get the-,"

"And you, young man! What sort of dreadful-,"

Arms grabbed my shoulders from behind and tried to wrangle me away from Remus' grasp. The move turned out to be a bad one.

Instantly, Remus' hold tightened dramatically, snapping me against him as though he was trying to glue us together. His arms were like steel bands. He didn't say anything, but there was a sudden hush over the gaggle of doctors.

I knew who they would listen to, and I knew I wouldn't be heard if they started up again. "This man saved my life," I said absently. How else could I explain his presence? _'Oh yes, this is one of my banished elder brother's friends. He's a werewolf. Oh, and a Gryffindor. Mind not telling my father?' _I took a slow breath, blinking against the harsh lobby light, organizing thoughts. Remus' hand came up and smoothed my head before he froze and let his hand drop to my back again. Smooth. "He stays with me. I require a room."

"Of course, Miss Black," one of the older doctors responded, and instantly a nurse popped up with a room number. Remus started walking in the direction she told him, and the employees of this fine establishment fanned away for the most part, expect for the old doctor and two nurses. Soon enough, I was deposited onto a bed. Sitting on the edge in a daze, I felt Remus move to a nearby chair and hover next to it, watching the nurses flutter about.

I rubbed a hand over my face. "I'd like some robes, and some for him as well," I told the old doctor who was pulling at my ears.

"Of course, Miss Black," one of the nurses disappeared.

"Food, too," I sighed.

"It will be seen to, Miss Black."

"And baths, and…and…please contact Headmaster Dumbledore and let him know…and…" what else was there? I tried thinking, but I felt more ill than before.

"Everything will be taken care of, of course," the doctor reassured me. He reached for my blouse. "But first we must treat these injuries-,"

My knee jerk reaction was to reach for my wand when he hand touched to close to the Mark, but then I remembered I didn't have one anymore. I pulled myself away instead. "No, the injuries are, inconsequential. Could I take a bath first?"

The doctor pursed his lips.


End file.
